I Didn't Want This
by Jade Here
Summary: Edward becomes abusive after two years of marriage. Bella isn't sure who to go to. So when in doubt, trust the best friend, who's heart you broke? JacobxxBella. Rated M for later Chapters. All Human.
1. Anyone but You

**Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters, though if I did that would be awesome, because, well we'll get to that laters.**

**Anyone but You**

To trust some one, solely with your heart, is a dangerous thing. I learned that quickly. Edward and I had been married a year when he started staying out all night and not coming home till early afternoon. I would sit up at night wondering where he was, or where he might have been and of course it upset me. No where near as much, as the fact that I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I was occasionally allowed to see my friends from school, but only so they wouldn't worry and start speculating. Seeing Jake again wasn't even fathomable. Edward was so worried that I would leave him for Jake that any time I so much as mentioned his name I got locked in our bedroom. I started to think about what would have happened if I had picked Jake over Edward. I started writing it down in a notebook, all the ways things would have been different if I was with him and not Edward. And that's when things got way worse.

It was two days before our 2 year anniversary when he found my private notebook.

"Bella, what the hell is this?" He screamed, throwing it at me.

"That would be my private notebook, and why do you have it?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter why I have it. I want to know why it's about that stupid mutt. And why you're fantasizing about being with him?" He was in my face now, not so much screaming as talking to me like I was 4.

"That is none of your business. And maybe if you were home more often I wouldn't be fantasizing about some other guy!" I screamed, trying to push him out of my way.

That was all it took though. Edward grabbed my wrist and proceeded to slap me so hard that I fell to the ground.

"No wife of mine, will ever, think, write, or talk about another man. Ever! Do you understand me?" He said, squeezing my jaw in his hand.

All I could do was nod. Luckily with that he was satisfied. I heard the door slam, and I knew it was safe for me to stand. I ran to the bathroom, I looked at my face in the mirror and could see distinct knuckle prints on my cheek. My jaw and wrist were already starting to bruise. I didn't have much time, I ran to our room and grabbed a bag and started shoving clothes inside. I grabbed my keys to the Vanquish and ran to the garage. Edward was far enough away now that he wouldn't hear me start the car. Plus I was going to my dad's house and he wouldn't dare cause a scene there.

Maybe, just maybe, a night without me would make him think about what he had just done. Deep down I knew it wouldn't, but hey I could only hope for the best.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think, should I continue or not? Because right now I'm leaning towards not. Next time I post it will be a lot longer I promise. Love you Guys. And go easy this is my first time posting one of my stories...nah! you can criticize all you want...I will survive, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive... :-D**


	2. Peachy Keen

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. You don't even know the hell that I went through to get this chapter done and get to a working PC to upload it. It could have been better, but I was kinda rushed. Hope you guys like it anyways. :-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight series characters. Though I wish I owned a real life Jacob, because come one who wouldn't want a 6 foot something, russet brown, nicely muscled Indian just chilling around their house.  
**

**Peachy Keen**

So I never really thought that I would miss my room. I guess I was wrong. Of course Charlie questioned me about the bruises, but me being the klutz I am, I just told him told him I tripped over a shoe. He ate it hook, line, and sinker. Though Charlie never did want to admit to himself something's that seemed to be over his head. I told him that Edward was on a trip, and I was tired of being alone. He was happy to have me there, finally someone to cook for him again.

So most nights I cooked while he watched baseball, or like it used to be every Thursday, we went to the diner. Edward called a couple of times, apologizing like crazy, I told him I was going to spend some time with Charlie. He seemed to be ok with it. About the time the second week rolled around, I decided I should try to go home and see how things were going. So I packed my stuff and left Charlie a note.

"Edward! I'm home." I yelled, walking in the front door.

As soon as it exited my mouth I regretted it. Edward came flying down the stairs and smacked me hard across the face.

"Don't you ever, ever just take off like that again." He practically spat at me, "You made me look like a fool."

"How did I make you look like a fool?" I questioned, "All I did was leave so that you could calm down and come to your senses."

Big mistake to say that. Edward grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the front door. Pain erupted through my brain, as he dragged me up the stairs and threw me in our room.

"Maybe that'll teach you never to cross me again." He yelled as he shut and locked our bedroom door.

I sat in utter darkness for, I don't know how long. Finally I went into the master bathroom to assess the damage. Looking in the mirror I saw that I had dried blood all down my face and a gash in my forehead. The easiest way to clean it up was to get in the shower, so that is what I did. I was sitting in our bed, all cleaned up and with a bandage on my forehead when Edward walked in.

"I'm going out for a bit. Don't even think about leaving. I love you." He said, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"I love you too…"I mumbled as he closed the door.

I heard the front door close and I quickly ran downstairs to grab my purse and cell phone. Dialing Charlie's number, just to check in with him.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said answering the phone.

"Hi Charlie, I just wanted to call and apologize for leaving in such a rush earlier, especially without saying bye."I said quickly not wanting him to pry.

"It's ok, Bells. Is everything ok though?" He asked

"Yeah. Everything's peachy keen. Edward got home early so I just came home to spend some time with him." I answered.

"Oh. Ok then."He replied.

"Yup. Well goodnight Charlie." I said.

"Goodnight Bells" He answered.

And with that I ended the call. Not knowing what else to do, I laid down in the bed, and almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**Author's Note: Ok. So I know it's kinda short, but trust me you don't want too much of this drama thrown at you all at once. I couldn't even comprehend writing all this drama at once. Leave me pretty reviews or not. Love you guys.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Jade here. I am extremely sorry that it has taken me so long to update the story. The PC that I was working on crashed, and so I had to wait for my mom to get me my laptop. Which took forever!

So now I will be updating at least once a week. As long as the dreaded writer's block does not come back.

Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

**-Jade Amberli**


	4. In the Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyers does. I wish I owned Jacob though. Yummy!

**In The Dark**

I was dreaming about Edward again. This time it was way worse though. He was hell bent on keeping me under his thumb. I was pretty much a slave. A slave he would keep locked away in the bedroom and only speak to when he needed a good fuck. I was a sex slave and a punching bag. In my dream he slapped me and that's what woke me up.

I woke up and Edward was on top of me. From what I could tell in the dark he was trying to remove my shirt. And that's when I got scared. I tried to push him off of me, but that he wouldn't budge. So I kneed him in the groin, and that was successful. I grabbed the phone and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. I heard him running towards the door, and listened to him slam himself into it. With that I dialed his number, he was the only one who could save me now.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Jake, It's Bella, help me!" I yelled, so that he could here me over all the noise Edward was making in the background.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll explain it later just hurry please." I pleaded with him, just as Edward broke the first hinge on the door.

"Hang tight, I'm on my way" He yelled, that was the last thing I heard him say.

Edward had accomplished busting down the door, and was now occupied with ripping the clothes from my body. I tried to fight back, but there was no point anymore, my fate was inevitable. And with that he was raping me. I don't remember much, because before he even entered me, he slammed my head into the wall. And then I blacked out.

**JPoV**

If there had been any cops on the road, I would have been pulled over by now. I was doing two times the speed limit, and weaving in and out of traffic. But Bella was in danger, I could hear it in her voice, and that stupid asshole in the background screaming. I swear to god, if he so much as lays a finger on her, he's dead.

I pulled into their driveway, 15 minutes later. I tried to go through the front door, but it was locked. So I broke the front window and climb in. I couldn't hear anything on the first floor, so I ran up the stairs. They were in the bedroom, I could here Edward grunting, and I knew to expect the worst. I busted down the door, and there he was, fucking Bella's unconscious body against the wall.

I just lost it. I ripped him off of her and just wailed on him. He laughed every time I hit. Like he didn't care. That's when I knew there was no point, I picked up Bella and carried her to my car. And sped all the way to the hospital.

**BPoV**

Everything was fuzzy when I finally came to. The only thing I knew was that I was in a hospital and that some one was holding my hand. I tried to remember what happened, but the details were blurry. I remember calling Jake, and Edward slamming my head into the wall, but after that nothing. I tried to sit up, but it hurt to bad. That's when I heard his voice.

"Bella honey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Jake?" I questioned.

"Yes it's me. What do you remember?" he asked, I could finally make out the features of his face, and it was torn between pain and anger.

"I remember calling you, then Edward busting down the door to the bathroom, and slamming my head into a wall, after that nothing. Why?" I recalled.

"Bella, I know this might be upsetting, but Edward raped you. The doctors have already done a rape kit, and checked all your vitals. They collected his fluid, so you can press charges." Jake informed me, but I was in shock.

What the hell was I supposed to do. I knew I should press charges, but I didn't know if I was ready for that mentally. And as I thought about it I realized I wasn't.

"Jake, I can't do it. I can't press charges. I can't see him again." I cried out, it was just too much.

"It's ok, it's ok. He won't ever touch you again. You'll be discharged in two days, and then your coming home with me." He reassured me, as he laid down next to me in the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around me.

With Jake next to me, I felt safe. Like nothing in the world could touch me. With him holding me and running his fingers through my hair, I closed my eyes and went back into the darkness.

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Give me some input in your reviews. Till' next time, 3 You Guys!


	5. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, S.M. does. **

**Lost**

_God I hope it's not too late._

_Cause you are not alone,_

_I am there with you,_

_and we'll get lost together,_

_till the light comes pouring through._

_Cause when you feel like you are done,_

_and the darkness has won._

_Babe your not lost._

_When your worlds crashing down,_

_and you can not bear the thought,_

_I said baby your not lost._

_-Michael Bubl__è, Lost_

Two days later I was discharged from the hospital, and I went home with Jake. He had called the Cullens already, and told them what was going on. Alice had already dropped clothes off at Jake's apartment for me. No one had heard or seen Edward since that night, but everyone was looking. Jake and I hadn't spoken about him since that first night in the hospital, but I had over heard Carlisle talking to him.

"Jake?" I asked, as we pulled in front of his apartment complex.

"Ya?" he questioned, while he unpacked my things.

" Do you know where Edward is?" I squeaked out.

"No, but if I did, you can be sure…Bella I'm sorry. Don't worry he won't come looking for you here, and if he does, he won't make it within 50 yards of my door." Jake reassured me.

With that we went inside. I'd never actually seen Jake's apartment, so I decided to explore. It wasn't at all what I had expected, it was pretty bare. There was a couch in the living room, a small table in the kitchen, and a bed in the bedroom. Other than that, the only sign that someone lived here, was a picture on the nightstand. Looking at it closer, I realized it was a picture of us, from that first bonfire I went to. I don't remember falling asleep in his lap, but whoever took it I wanted to thank. It reminded me of the days of happiness and balance, back when I could have both Edward and Jake in my life.

"I'd stare at that picture every night before I went to sleep, in hopes that I could just dream about you" Jake admitted, I hadn't even heard him come into the room.

"JAKE! Don't do that." I scolded, sitting on the edge of the bed trying to catch my breath.

"Still as jumpy as ever I see." he joked, smiling.

I tried to force a smile on my face, but I just couldn't do it. I knew I would be fine, as long as Jake was around. It was like what I had said to him 2 years ago, he was my own personal sun. He was the light in my darkness, but that darkness was just growing inside of me, getting bigger and bigger each minute.

"Somethings never change I guess." I replied, trying to sound at least a little cheerful. Jake being Jake though, could see right through my façade.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. You'll be safe here, and we'll get through this. I'll be with you every step of the way." Jake proclaimed, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I know I'm safe from Edward, Jake. But I don't think I'm safe from myself… I feel a little piece of me slip away every second. Just promise me that you won't leave me, that you'll remind me of who I am every day." I asked.

"Of course I will, you know that. I'll remind you everyday just how beautiful, intelligent, and klutzy you are." He replied, putting his arms around me and hugging me to his chest.

I actually kind of giggled in reply to that. I think deep down I know I'll never lose sight of who I am, as long as Jake is around.

**JPoV**

She fell asleep in my arms not to long after our talk, so I layed her down on the bed and left to go make up the couch for me to sleep on. I left the bedroom door open just so I'd hear if she called for me. I set her bags on my dresser and went to lay down on the couch. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard her scream.

"NO! EDWARD DON'T!" Bella screamed.

I jumped up and ran into the room, knowing that it must be a nightmare. I kneeled next to the bed. She was crying in her sleep, it broke my heart. I would kill that scumbag for what he did to my Bells.

"Bells, wake up. It's just a dream." I comforted, hoping that I woudn't startle her.

Her eyes opened slightly, and she realized that it was just me. She moved so quickly it took me a minute to register what she was doing. She threw her arms around my neck and just held on for dear life. I picked her up and laid back down on the bed with her.

"It's ok, Bella. It was just a nightmare, go back to sleep." I reassured her.

I lightly stroked her hair till she fell back asleep. I watched her sleep for a while, before I finally dozed off.

**BPoV**

I woke up a couple hours later, wrapped in Jacob's arms. My memory was foggy, but I can remember him coming in and waking me up from my nightmare about Edward. And that after he laid down with me the dreams never came back. I watched him as he slept, he was smiling even then. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was only 6 p.m. So I decided to get up and make us something for dinner, I just hope the kitchen isn't as bare as the rest of the house. I weaseled my way out of his arms and made my way to the kitchen.

I was in luck. Jake had everything I needed to make taco salad, including the bag of Doritos that sat on top of the fridge. I thawed out the meat a little, and threw it in a skillet. I chopped up some lettuce while I waited for it to thaw a little more. Finally finding a spatula I started to brown the meat. After that was done, I added the taco seasoning and let it simmer. I heard someone yawn and turned around to see Jake standing in the door way.

"Good evening, sleepy head." I greeted him "Hungry?"

"Starved, but you didn't have to cook for me Bells." Jake replied.

"Of course I did silly, you've been so accommodating. It's the least I can do." I offered.

"Sure, sure. I know better than to argue with a women who has a sharp object in her hand." He agreed.

"Will you set the table, please? This is almost done." I asked

Jake got bowls and forks for us both, and grabbed the Doritos off the top of the fridge. We each made a bowl and sat at the table and ate in silence. I tried to do the dishes when we were done, but he told me he'd do them in the morning.

"Wanna watch some t.v.?" he asked.

"I have a better idea." I replied, and ran into the bedroom. I threw on my pajamas real quick and grabbed the DVD I brought out of my bag.

"How bout we watch a movie instead? I brought your favorite." I asked.

"Oh really and what would that be?" He questioned, looking at me skeptically.

"Never Back Down, of course!" I laughed, pulling it out from behind my back.

"YES!" Jake shouted, grabbing the movie and putting in the DVD player.

And that's where we spent the rest of the night, watching the movie and cuddling, and then eventually falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter guys, that damned writer's block is killing me. I hope you like it. Leave me some love. **


End file.
